


Но снова прорастет трава

by CrazyJill



Series: Сакура и Лед [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Science Fiction, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:34:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyJill/pseuds/CrazyJill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ненаучная фантастика. Голод и жестокое обращение даже из самой мирной фиалки сделают злобного хищника</p>
            </blockquote>





	Но снова прорастет трава

Сакура подполз к миске с супом, оставленной охранником. Намеренно пираты это делали или нет, но вынудить его потреблять белковую пищу – самое страшное унижение, какое только можно придумать для высокородного планта. Однако другого выхода у него не оставалось: тусклый зеленоватый свет корабельного трюма был малосъедобен. Даже зная, что через несколько дней он все равно погрузится в спячку, Сакура, потакая жажде жизни, цеплялся за соломинку.  
Он выловил кусок жилистого синтезированного мяса из миски и отправил в рот, почти сразу же ощутив, как сохнет кожа – тело начало вырабатывать кислоту, оттягивая жидкость из конечностей.  
Сколько он уже тут? От голода думалось совсем плохо. Сакура заставил себя проглотить еще кусок мяса. Кормили его пять, нет, шесть раз. Если предположить, что привычки людей на корабле такие же, как у посольства на станции, то прошло два дня. Или три?  
Два раза его допрашивали. Пытались. Делать вид, что он не понимает, чего от него хотят, оказалось очень просто. Пираты знали, что планты не воспринимают звуки, а Сакура был достаточно осторожен: о его умении читать по губам никто не догадывался. Из обрывков фраз ему удалось разобрать, что посольский универсальный переводчик сломан.  
От компрессоров потянуло азотом – поехала вверх дверь трюма. Что на этот раз? Часа три только прошло с последнего допроса.  
Его накрыло оглушающе сильным запахом человеческой боли – крови, пота и горелого мяса. На пол рядом упало тело, и дверь закрылась вновь. Сакура попытался отодвинуться, сжаться в комок, чтобы не оглохнуть совсем, но без толку – было только одно средство заставить человека замолчать. Собравшись силами, он поднялся на шестереньки и дополз до контейнера с водой.  
Хорошо, что люди носят одежду, – из нее можно сделать тряпки. Плохо – потому что теперь ткань тоже кричала о боли.  
Сакура кое-как обтер бледную кожу, полил из горстей места, где униформа человека была порвана или сожжена. Стало легче. Теперь можно было разобрать собственный запах товарища по несчастью. Старые листья и свежесть талой воды, земля, только что проглянувшая из-под снега. Друг. Комендант станции. Дитер Вейен. Сакура знал, как это записывается, но не знал толкования значков, чтобы правильно переложить на свой язык, хотя за столько лет мог бы и посмотреть, поэтому про себя он называл этого человека Весенним Льдом.  
Лед завозился на полу, сморщился. Губы шевельнулись.  
«Пить», – догадался Сакура.  
Он набрал в горсть воды и влил немного в рот Льду. Тот сделал глоток и закашлялся. Веки сдвинулись вверх. Ну вот, теперь Лед его видит.  
«Сакура… и тебя взяли, дружище».  
Сакура кивнул. Именно Лед дал ему прозвище, случайно нашел образ, который подходил настолько, что новое имя пристало к нему даже в среде плантов. Смешное имя, если посмотреть на значки. Красивое, если пропустить через переводчик.  
– Прорвемся, – сказал он, пытаясь обнадежить.  
«Извини, дружище, если ты сейчас что-то сказал, то я не понял. Нос, кажется, сломали».  
Сакура осторожно прикоснулся к выступу на голове Льда – там у людей располагался обонятельный рецептор. Лед снова сморщился.  
«Больно».  
«Извини, – написал Сакура пальцем на ладони Льда. И добавил, немного подумав: – Что с нами будет, Дитер?»  
Он никогда не предполагал, что эта их забава – общение без переводчика запахов в звуки – однажды пригодится.  
Лед двинул плечами вверх-вниз.  
«Содружество не ведет переговоры о выкупе. Твои – далеко. Если повезет, рейнджеры распылят нас вместе с этим кораблем. Не повезет – продадут нас где-нибудь в скоплении Змея. Или могут сами поразвлечься, перед тем как прикончить».  
Сакура лег рядом на пол, сил сидеть уже не было.  
«Ты пессимист».  
Лед повернулся на бок, лицом к нему, и прищурился – в трюме было явно слишком темно для человеческих глаз.  
«Мне кажется, или ты какой-то коричневый?»  
Из такого положения было неудобно чертить знаки на руке, поэтому Сакура раздвинул рубашку на его груди.  
«Очень хочется есть. Они превращают меня в варвара».  
«Погоди секунду».  
Лед приподнялся и принялся что-то делать со своим ботинком.  
«Вот, надеюсь, спектр хоть немного попадет в твой рацион».  
Луч фонарика был слабым, но зато почти синим. В первый момент Сакура едва не содрогнулся от рези в коже, когда одеревеневшая от голода поверхность наполнилась хлорофиллом.  
«Надолго не хватит, от силы полчаса. Знал бы – поберег… Ты сейчас пахнешь, как огурец. Это что-то значит?»  
Сакура взял себя в руки. Совсем одичал. Манеры растерял – даже человек почувствовал.  
«Вы бы сказали, что я чавкаю».  
Он отодвинулся, добиваясь того, чтобы свет попадал на большую поверхность. Умом Сакура понимал, что нужно экономить – полученного хватит, чтобы продержаться и не превратиться в дикий хищный плант без толики разума, – но руки не поднимались выключить фонарик. Еще немного, еще чуть-чуть, вернуть ясность мысли и четкость движений.  
Наконец он собрал волю в бутон и положил ладонь поверх лампочки. Лед сообразил, что пора выключать. 

Лед светил на него еще дважды в перерывах между кормежкой от пиратов, пока не кончилась батарейка. Сакура даже почувствовал себя почти прежним, но это лишь обернулось против него – когда его в очередной раз выволокли из трюма, он лишь острее ощутил унижение. Тем более, что пришлось сидеть перед камерой: вожак пиратов, вывернув ему руки, диктовал условия.  
Потом их снова оставили в покое на несколько дней. Даже еду перестали приносить. За это время корабль пару раз встряхивало. Лед утверждал, что было похоже на попадание торпеды в корпус.  
Сакура снова впал в оцепенение. Лед регулярно поливал его из ладоней – не помогало, Сакура чувствовал, что усыхает, тело готовилось к спячке, повинуясь инстинкту. Так миллионы лет назад предки пережидали зиму и засуху.  
Время потеряло значение. Сакура перестал различать прошлое и настоящее. Он заново увидел, как Солнечная Капель и Горький Мёд сгорают вместе в четвертом отсеке, но в этот раз почти не почувствовал боли. Он смотрел, как пираты одного за другим убивают охранников станции – и лишь тень сожаления скользила на краю угасающего сознания.  
Сквозь пелену этого странного сна Сакура наблюдал, как пираты вытаскивают из трюма Льда, а затем и его самого. Как волокут их на верхние палубы по темным коридорам с мерцающими зеленым аварийными лампами и размытыми тенями.

«…приперли нас к Новой. Ты, сука, уполномоченный посол, ни хуя не стоишь… потерял половину команды… заплатишь, ты заплатишь, и дружок твой тоже…»  
Вожак пиратов говорил что-то еще, но Сакура уже не следил за губами: в отсеке, куда их притащили, горели голубоватые длинные лампы, и лишь это теперь его занимало. Голод, дикий голод – единственное, что он мог чувствовать. Ему не было дела до криков вырывающегося Льда. И пиратский нож, кромсающий его собственное тело, тоже не имел никакого значения, когда была возможность насыщаться…  
Потом вдруг и его повалили на пол – он не возражал, пока тяжелое плотное тело не накрыло его сверху.  
Он едва не забился в конвульсиях – у него отбирали свет. Он попытался сбросить пирата с себя, но тело слишком плохо его слушалось. Что-то вторглось в него снизу, раздирая задний проход. Но эта боль ничего не значила по сравнению с Голодом. Второе тело уселось сверху, придавливая шею, пальцы вторглись в рот, а за ними, раздирая губы – толстый член. Запахи боли и похоти были настолько сильны, что проникали под кожу.  
Сознание погасло, остался лишь инстинкт.  
Выжить.  
Тело знало, что пища есть. До нее только надо дотянуться. Кожа на плече зазудела и лопнула, пропуская первый черенок. Черенок потянулся к свету – и был оборван.  
«…что за хрень из него лезет…»  
По руке заструилась смола. Новый черенок рванулся вверх.  
«…бля, да что это?»  
«…вырви нахуй… держи крепче… вгони поглубже, пусть себе трепыхается…»  
Если нельзя на плечах… Сразу несколько побегов пробились на животе.  
Темно… Наверх, наверх, к свету, быстрее, больше!  
Ближе всего – сквозь мерно двигающегося пирата. Кровь потекла на кожу – тоже еда, как и входящая в него плоть. Следующие ростки были покрыты кислотой, ей же покрылись нёбо и горло.  
Тела, прижимавшие его к полу, попытались сбежать. Поздно – новые побеги пронзили их.  
Голод чуть ослабил тиски, сознание проснулось вместе с яростью, ненавистью и болью.  
«…стреляй!»  
Лоза рванулась вперед, выбивая оружие. Другая захлестнула горло. Сдохни! Хотя нет… не так быстро. Почувствуй сначала, как тебя переваривают заживо.  
Сколько вас тут еще? Пятеро?  
Он никогда не ощущал себя настолько живым, никогда не испытывал столько радости, как сейчас, наблюдая, как плавится под кислотой кожа, как кровь течет по лозам, как слабеющие пальцы напрасно пытаются содрать жгущие плети.  
Он терзал и бил, и хлестал еще живые, но уже беспомощные тела. За Капель, за Мёд, за Льда, за каждого из потерянных друзей… 

«Сакура?» – Лед приблизился к нему с опаской.  
Сакура кивнул и сел. С лоз потекла недопереваренная плоть.  
«Ты в порядке?»  
Он снова кивнул. Пройдет еще несколько часов, прежде чем он сможет без опасения коснуться кожи Льда, чтобы объяснить произошедшее. Осматривая отсек, Сакура сам ужасался тому, что сделал. Неудивительно, что Лед не решился подойти ближе.  
Сакура осторожно встал, надо было смыть с себя остатки «еды».  
«А с этими что? Ты теперь так и будешь?» – Лед показал на черенки.  
Он покачал головой.  
Даже хорошо, что нет возможности объяснить – будет сюрприз, когда они зацветут.


End file.
